birthday gifts for mama
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Romantis tidak harus selalu dengan ucapan cinta yang mesra-mesra. Romantis tidak harus selalu dengan bunga mawar merah sungguhan. Romantis tidak harus selalu dengan cokelat dan mengumbar kasih sayang. Mama dan papa membuat artian romantis dalam konteks yang berbeda. Romantis versi Uchiha. Romantis yang kadarnya pas dan tidak berlebihan. Untuk #HBDSakura [Canon]


**Uchihamelia presents a story**

" **birthday gifts for mama"**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction

.

.

Bibi Ino bilang perjuangan mama untuk bisa bersama dengan papa itu tidak mudah. Selama ini, aku kurang memerhatikannya. Aku terkesan biasa saja dan kurang antusias ketika bibi Ino bercerita tentang masa lalu mama. Terkadang, aku hanya berpura-pura mendengarkannya. Padahal sama sekali tak ada hal apa pun yang aku dengar. Jujur, aku memang lebih penasaran tentang papa. Tentang kehidupannya, tentang masa lalunya, dan tentang jalan hidupnya. Bukan berarti aku tidak memerhatikan mama. Aku lebih penasaran tentang papa karena dia tidak tinggal bersama kami.

Mama bilang, papa pergi menjalankan misi rahasia yang sangat penting keluar desa. Tapi, sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu dan papa tak juga pulang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Papa pergi menjalankan misi dan meninggalkan aku bersama mama di sini ketika aku masih terlalu kecil.

Aku tumbuh, hidup dan berkembang hanya bersama dengan mama. Hanya berdua dengan mama di rumah ini. Hal tersebut membuatku menjadi kurang penasaran tentang mama. Entitas mama yang selalu statis menemani membuatku lupa diri. Bahkan, aku kurang peka akan perasaannya. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati kecil ini aku juga menyadari jika mama sama kesepiannya denganku. Mama juga pasti sangat merindukan papa seperti halnya aku. Tapi mama selalu tegar. Aku tak pernah melihat mama menangis di hadapanku. Malah, mama sering menghiburku ketika aku terus bertanya kapan papa akan pulang, dan merengek ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sungguh egois. Tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mama. Bagaimana terlukanya mama dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirku yang terkadang menyakitkan.

Yang kupikirkan hanya perasaanku sendiri. Bahwa seolah-olah hanya aku yang tersiksa akan misi papa yang tak kunjung selesai ini. Bahwa seolah-olah hanya aku yang ingin bertemu dan merindukan papa dengan teramat dalam. Padahal mama juga sama, karena ia adalah istrinya—perempuan yang dinikahi oleh papa. Ia juga pasti merasakan apa yang kurasakan, bahkan mungkin lebih dalam. Tapi aku benar-benar terlalu egois untuk memikirkan perasaan mama.

Pandanganku tentang mama mulai berubah setelah kejadian perginya aku dari desa untuk mencari papa, lalu sebuah insiden yang diperbuat oleh Shin Uchiha pun terjadi. Kejadian itu menyadarkanku. Membuka mata, hati, dan logikaku dari emosi. Membuatku lebih peka dan realistis, yang dulunya lebih suka berhipotesis. Memang selalu ada hikmah dari setiap kejadian. Aku jadi menyadari betapa bodohnya aku waktu itu. Sebelum kejadian itu, aku pernah meragukan mama. Meragukan bahwa perempuan yang selalu ada di sampingku, menemaniku, setia di sampingku itu adalah ibu kandungku. Saat itu aku benar-benar meragukan mama sebagai ibu kandungku. Dan malah menuduhnya berbohong karena telah menyembunyikan identitas kelahiranku. Bahkan aku juga sempat meragukan apakah papa benar-benar menikahi mama. Aku menyesal. Sungguh!

Kini, kehidupan keluargaku juga sudah hampir sama dengan kehidupan keluarga teman-temanku. Setelah insiden penyerangan ke Konoha yang dilakukan oleh Momoshiki dan Kinshiki—saat ujian _chunin_ , papa jadi tinggal di desa. Papa tak lagi menjalankan misi keluar desa. Sekarang ia hanya menjalankan misi-misi jangka pendek yang tidak memakan waktu berkepanjangan seperti dulu. Ia tinggal di rumah bersama aku dan mama. Kini ... aku, mama dan papa mulai terlihat normal seperti keluarga yang lainnya.

Bukan bermaksud untuk mengatakan jika dulu keluargaku tidak terlihat normal. Hanya saja ... siapa yang akan berpikir kami keluarga normal ketika kepala rumah tangganya bahkan tak pernah pulang selama hampir belasan tahun hanya karena sebuah misi? Tentu sebagian orang picik pasti akan menganggap keluarga kami abnormal. Aku sering mendengar desas-desus semacam itu. Awalnya aku mengabaikan. Menganggapnya angin lalu dan hanya bualan. Namun lama-lama, hal itu menggangguku juga. Puncaknya, ketika akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi keluar desa untuk mencari papa dan menanyakan tentang kebenaran 'siapa ibu kandungku sebenarnya' kepadanya. Yang akhirnya menyadarkanku akan betapa sangat pentingnya sosok mama dan papa untukku, tak peduli apa pun. Tapi sudahlah, hal tersebut kini telah berlalu dan hanya masa lalu. Yang terpenting sekarang keluargaku hidup dengan damai dan penuh kehangatan.

Eksposisi itu masih terngiang jelas di telingaku. Cerita tentang masa lalu mama dari bibi Ino, ketika aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di kedai anmitsu pasca insiden Shin Uchiha itu. Bibi Ino memang tak pernah bosan menceritakan masa lalu mama dan papa padaku. Jika dulu aku hanya berpura mendengarkan cerita-cerita tersebut. Sekarang aku mendengarkan cerita tersebut dengan penuh minat. Likuid bening bahkan mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa aku sendiri sadari.

Bibi Ino bilang, mama adalah wanita yang paling setia. Dia sudah menyukai papa sejak umurnya masih kecil, dan bahkan sebelum masuk akademi. Bibi Ino juga mengatakan jika dulu ia dan mama adalah saingan karena sama-sama menyukai papa. Awalnya bibi Ino mengira alasan mama menyukai papa sama dengan dirinya. Tertarik dengan wajah tampan dan kehebatannya papa. Terpukau akan pesonanya. Namun seiring waktu, asumsi itu mulai berubah dengan sendirinya. Saat papa yang masih remaja pergi meninggalkan desa untuk datang ke markas Orochimaru, mama adalah orang yang paling terpukul. Tanpa malu, mama menangis di hadapan teman-teman lelakinya yang saat itu diberi misi untuk menyelamatkan papa. Bahkan mama meminta tolong pada Naruto _nanadaime_ untuk membawa papa kembali.

Sayangnya, misi menyelamatkan papa tidak berhasil. Papa tetap berhasil pergi dari desa ke markas Orochimaru tanpa bisa dicegah. Bibi Ino bisa melihat tekad mama yang bangkit karena kepergian papa itu. Mama belajar keras pada Tsunade- _sama_ agar bisa menjadi _kunoichi_ hebat. Tanpa kenal waktu dan lelah, mama menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar hingga akhirnya mama berhasil menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ tangguh Konoha. Menjadi murid kebanggaannya Tsunade- _sama_.

Aku mendengarkan semua cerita tersebut tanpa menginterupsi. Tanpa bertanya pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya masih aku anggap ambigu. Aku benar-benar hanya mendengarkan semua cerita itu sampai habis. Hingga akhirnya kusadari aku telah menangis. Wajahku basah sekali. "Terima kasih telah berbagi cerita tentang masa lalu mama," responku waktu itu sebelum pamit pulang pada bibi Ino.

Hari berikutnya, aku mulai mencari tahu tentang mama. Menanyakan tentang masa lalunya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Aku melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Aku hanya berpura-pura sedang ingin bercengkerama, padahal sesungguhnya aku sedang mengumpulkan informasi. Perlahan, aku mulai tahu sedikit demi sedikit tentang kehidupan masa lampau mama. Aku mengumpulkan potongan dan pecahan informasi tentang mama yang kudapat dari setiap orang. Kemudian menyusunnya menjadi sebuah nostalgia cantik.

Aku bangga memiliki Sakura Uchiha sebagai mamaku. Dan tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha sebagai papaku. Keduanya sangat berharga untukku. Hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku tak peduli akan perkataan-perkataan menyebalkan yang sesekali masih saja terlontar, mengatai tentang keluargaku. Tenang keburukan papa di masa lalu. Ataupun tentang mama yang bukan berasal dari klan ternama. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu.

Aku bereversi dari dalam kamar menuju dapur. Di ambang pintu dapur itu, langkahku terhenti dengan sendirinya. Mama sedang memasukkan bekal untuk makan siangku ke tempat makan, dan papa memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala raven papa menghirup leher mama, membuat mama tak berdiri lurus. Keningku sedikit berkerut melihatnya. Jujur saja, aku berasumsi jika papa adalah orang paling dingin sejagat raya. Papa adalah orang tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang sedang ia rasakan, apa yang sedang mengganggu batinnya di depan umum. Bahkan di hadapanku saja, papa tidak bersikap leluasa. Aku sangat sulit untuk bisa bermanja-manja kepadanya. Tapi saat sedang bersama mama, ternyata dinding penghalang yang membuat papa sulit tersentuh itu runtuh. Papa bermanja ria layaknya seorang anak kecil pada mama. Aku bahkan sulit memercayai apa yang tengah kulihat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan, nanti Sarada lihat," ujar mama dengan suara tertahan. Alisku bertautan seraya membenarkan letak kacamata. Lalu, aku melihat bibir papa mencium leher mama. Entah kenapa, aku merasa panas padahal aku baru saja selesai mandi. Pipiku merona dan terasa matang. Dengan segera aku membalik badan dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Dadaku berdetak cepat. Aku berpikir tidak seharusnya aku melihat hal itu. Tapi ... bukankah aku melihatnya karena tidak disengaja?

Lima menit kemudian, mama datang dengan sekotak bekal makanan di tangan. Aku bisa melihat pipinya sedikit merona. "Sarada, kenapa duduk di sini? Kau belum sarapan kan? Seharusnya kau menuju—"

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan peralatan ninja yang harus kubawa untuk misi hari ini," sahutku menginterupsi. Berbanding terbalik dengan ujaran dalam hatiku yang berkata; _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sarapan, sedangkan ruang makan di rumah kami menyatu dengan dapur? Kalian sedang di dapur, dan mana mungkin aku menggangu?_

Mama mendudukkan diri di sampingku, lantas meletakan bekal kotak makanan itu di atas meja. "Mama dan papa akan menunggumu di ruang makan. Kita sarapan bersama, ya," ucapnya lembut.

 _Asal kalian tidak sedang bermesraan seperti tadi saja di sana. Karena jujur, aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk._ Namun berbeda dengan perkataan yang terucap dalam hati, aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon yang kuberikan untuk mama. Sembari tersenyum, mama berdiri lantas meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang kumasukan ke dalam ransel.

Aku bergegas menuju ruang makan setelah selesai mempersiapkan perbekalan yang harus kubawa. " _Ohayou_ ," sapaku ringan. Aku mendengar papa bergumam pelan sebagai bentuk jawabannya. Sedangkan mama segera menata piring di atas meja. Aku melirik papa, dia tampak sudah selesai mandi lebih awal dariku. Ia juga memakai kemeja yang biasa dikenakannya ketika akan menjalankan misi. "Kau akan pergi untuk misi hari ini, papa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kepala papa mengangguk. "Berangkat bareng denganku, ya?" usulku antusias. Papa tak menyahut. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya menampilkan jika ia keberatan. Bibirku langsung mengerucut ke depan beberapa senti. Aku menoleh pada mama, lalu berseringai kecil.

Jika ajakanku tidak berhasil, tapi jika mama yang meminta, papa selalu menurut. "Mama ...," sahutku pelan. Mama memutar kepalanya menghadapku. Wajahnya selalu berseri-seri. Ia seperti matahari di rumah ini. Mamaku sangat cantik.

"Ya, Sarada?"

"Papa ... tidak mau berangkat bareng denganku," lirihku dengan nada yang dibuat sedih. Aku mengadu. Aku meminta bantuan mama agar rencanaku ini berhasil. Ada hal yang harus kudiskusikan dengan papa. Tapi pembicaraan ini tidak boleh sampai didengar oleh mama. Namun sehari-harinya mama selalu di rumah. Berbicara dengan papa tanpa diketahui oleh mama saat sedang di rumah itu cukup sulit. Jadi perjalanan berangkat bareng menuju lokasi misi masing-masing adalah waktu yang pas untukku membicarakan hal ini.

Mama mengalihkan tatapannya dariku menuju papa. Terdengar papa yang menghela napas pelan. Dalam hati aku terkikik senang. "Sasuke-kun ...," kata mama dengan sebelah matanya yang menyipit. Aku tidak tahu itu _jutsu_ apa. Tapi papa langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Iya, Sakura."

Mama terkekeh hingga matanya menyipit. Aku tersenyum simpul. _Yes. Lihat ... berhasil kan?_

Selesai sarapan, mama mengantarkan aku dan papa yang akan menjalankan misi menuju depan rumah. Di pintu depan, aku masih belum melangkah. Menunggu mama dan papa yang kemudian saling bertatapan. Wajah mama merona dan papa terlihat kaku. _Kalau mau berciuman, ya, silakan ... kalian suami istri, kan? Kenapa harus malu-malu?_ Kemudian aku berseringai. Aku yang tidak peka, ternyata. _Mana mungkin kalian akan melakukannya ketika ada aku di sini?_ Aku memutar badan membelakangi mereka. "Papa, aku tunggu di—"

"Tidak, Sarada. Kita berangkat sekarang."

Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang. Dan papa malah berjalan mendahuluiku begitu saja. Sedang mama tertawa aneh sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Baiklah. Aku memang tidak paham dengan kehidupan orang dewasa. Terlalu penuh teka-teki.

Papa dan aku berjalan bersisian. Tubuh papa yang sangat tinggi membuatku sangsi apakah jika aku berbicara pelan papa akan mendengarku? Tapi aku tahu indra pendengaran papa sangat baik. "Papa, kau tahu ... sebentar lagi mama akan ulang tahun." Papa tidak menjawab, namun kepalanya tampak mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Papa benar-benar ingat kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun mama?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kejutan?" Aku memegang lengan papa. Mau tak mau langkahnya jadi terhenti. "Papa ... sini, aku mau berbisik." Dan papa pun membungkukkan badannya. Lalu aku membisikkannya. Mengatakan apa yang menjadi rencanaku. Papa hanya mendengarkan. Aku sangat senang ketika kemudian papa mengangguk. Itu artinya, dia setuju.

" _Deal_ , papa? Ingat ya, jangan sampai papa mendapatkan misi dadakan di jam-jam tersebut."

"Hn."

"Jadi ... boleh aku tahu papa akan memberikan mama kado apa?"

Aku melihat seringaian tipis di bibir papa.

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya." Dan jawaban papa itu membuatku mendengus. _Dasar Uchiha!_

—oOo—

Hari ini, aku dan papa menjalankan misi seperti biasanya. Kami berangkat pagi. Dan kami berangkat bersama-sama. Namun tidak biasanya mama berdandan di pagi hari. Tapi hari ini, ia melakukannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya rapi. Senyumannya mengembang. Dan wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Mama terlihat sangat ceria. Tentu saja aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mama.

Tetapi aku dan papa sengaja tidak membuat kejutan tepat jam dua belas tadi malam. Aku dan papa sudah setuju untuk berpura-pura lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari spesialnya mama. Meski sebenarnya, aku merasa kasihan melihat mama yang tampak sedih. Namun demi membuat kejutan yang sudah kurencanakan ini berhasil, aku harus kuat.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada, ah ... kalian akan pergi misi hari ini, ya?" Mama tampak tidak rela.

Aku mengangguk, dan papa tak menggubris. Mama melengkungkan garis bibirnya ke atas. Ekspresi cerianya memudar.

"Kalian akan pulang jam berapa?" tanya mama lagi.

"Mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh malam aku baru akan pulang sampai di rumah, mama."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang," jawab papa singkat.

Jawaban papa membuatku berseringai puas dalam hati. Papa adalah Uchiha sejati, jadi dia bisa tega. Aku juga tadinya akan memberikan jawaban semacam itu. Namun aku merasa tak tega.

Muka mama seperti ditekuk. Tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan melengkungkan lagi kurva bibirnya. Ia memang wanita yang tegar.

Selesai sarapan, mama mengantar aku dan papa yang akan menjalankan misi menuju pintu depan. "Hm ... Sasuke-kun, Sarada, tidakkah kalian melupakan sesuatu?" Mama berujar ragu-ragu.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Mencoba (pura-pura) berpikir. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk jawaban. Papa juga menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan mama. Dan mama pun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya." Mama berujar tulus. Aku dan papa pun mengangguk, kemudian berlalu.

"Papa ... ingat, ya, apa yang telah kita rencanakan," tukasku ketika di persimpangan jalan.

"Hn."

"Apa papa sudah membeli kadonya?"

"Belum."

"Papa ... ulang tahunnya hari ini. Dan kau belum membeli kadonya?" Papa mengangguk santai, sementara aku merasa kesal. "Memangnya apa yang akan papa beri? Apa papa belum terpikirkan akan membelikan mama kado apa?"

"Ya, begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau papa memberikan mama—"

"Tidak, Sarada. Aku pasti akan membelinya sebelum janji pertemuan kita. Kau tenang saja." Papa menginterupsiku.

"Mana mungkin aku tenang? Sedangkan papa saja masih belum terpikirkan akan membelikan mama kado apa," desisku yang mulai dibuat kesal. Bibirku mengerucut ke depan. Ekspresi cemberut tertera di wajahku dengan begitu jelas.

Aku terkejut ketika kemudian ada yang menyentuh kepalaku seraya mengelusnya lembut. Aku meliriknya. Ternyata, itu adalah tangan papa. Ia mengacak helaian rambutku pelan-pelan. Entah mengapa, raut mukanya yang tenang membuatku merasa hangat. "Tenang saja. Kejutan yang kau rencanakan pasti berhasil."

Kepalaku mengangguk seketika tanpa perlu berpikir. Aku percaya. Aku percaya papa tak akan membuat kejutan yang telah kurencanakan ini gagal. Ya, aku percaya padanya karena ia adalah papaku—Sasuke Uchiha.

Kejutan yang aku rencanakan, tidak membuatku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi menjalankan misi hari ini. Nyatanya, aku masih tetap bisa fokus. Dan misi ini pun berakhir tepat waktu sesuai yang aku perkirakan. "Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang mengambil atau menemukan barang yang kutitip tadi?" ujarku pada Mitsuki.

Lelaki yang merupakan rekan setim-ku ini mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Itu adalah salah satu bangunan rahasia ayahku. Bangunannya sangat luas. Jadi aku jamin akan aman," katanya percaya diri. "Kenapa tidak kau titip dengan Boruto saja?" tanya Mitsuki lagi.

"Dia itu ceroboh. Selain itu ... jika aku menitipkannya di rumah Boruto, Naruto _nanadaime hokage_ dan bibi Hinata pasti akan tahu. Aku tidak mau mereka sampai tahu. Karena ini hanya kejutan antara aku dan papa, untuk mama."

"Tapi nyatanya aku juga tahu."

"Kalau kau yang tahu sih, tidak masalah."

Mitsuki terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak akan mengacau."

Obrolan kami terhenti karena kami sudah sampai di ruangan yang menjadi objek penyimpanan. Mitsuki menunjuk meja yang ada di ruangan itu. "Lihat kan, kotaknya masih ada di sana."

Aku melangkah terburu-buru kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Sesuai dengan perkataan Mitsuki, kotak ini memang tak tersentuh siapa pun. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Aku segera mengangkat kotak tersebut. "Baiklah, Mitsuki, aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk ruang penyimpanannya."

Mitsuki mengangguk. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah. _Bye_ , aku harus buru-buru."

Aku berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang telah aku dan papa janjikan untuk bertemu. Tapi papa masih belum datang. Baru saja aku akan menggerutu, aku melihat siluet seseorang berbadan tinggi yang mendekat. Itu pasti papa!

Benar sekali. Itu memang papa. Namun papa tampak tak membawa apa pun di tangannya. Hal itu membuatku sebal. "Papa bilang aku tenang saja. Tapi kenapa papa tak membawa kadonya?"

"Sudahlah, Sarada. Sebentar lagi hari berganti. Kita pulang sekarang."

Bisa apa? Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menurut. Selain itu, apa yang papa katakan juga benar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Berarti hanya tinggal tersisa setengah jam lagi di hari spesialnya mama.

Aku dan papa melangkah cepat menuju rumah. Sesampainya di depan rumah, kami langsung masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu (karena aku sudah membawa kunci cadangan). Aku segera meletakkan kotak berisi kue ulang tahun yang kubawa tadi di atas meja, kemudian membukanya. Aku dan papa berusaha tidak membuat kegaduhan sedikit pun agar mama tidak terbangun.

"Papa ... kau punya pemantik?" tanyaku pelan.

Papa menggeleng. Tapi kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kue ulang tahun tersebut. Ia membuka mulutnya kecil. Kemudian meniup lilin-lilin di kue itu, dan api pun muncul dari mulutnya. Mendarat dengan sempurna di lilin-lilin itu tanpa menodai atau merusak kuenya sedikit pun. Aku terkekeh pelan. Melihatnya, papa berseringai. "Kita ini Uchiha, Sarada," katanya.

Kepalaku mengangguk. Uchiha sangat ahli dengan _jutsu_ api. Dan papa benar-benar membuatku bangga. Dapat memanfaatkan elemen api yang dimilikinya bahkan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Papa memang Uchiha sekali. "Papa, sekarang panggil mama ke sini. Aku akan pergi ke kamarku dulu untuk mengambil hadiahku."

Papa berdiri, bersamaan denganku yang juga akan menuju kamar. Setelah mengambil hadiah yang telah kusiapkan di dalam kamar, aku secepatnya kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan mematikan semua cahaya lampu. Aku bersyukur sampai di sini lebih dulu dari papa dan mama.

Tak lama, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berjalan. Aku buru-buru menyembunyikan kue itu di belakang badanku. Aku pikir papa akan memakaikan mama penutup mata. Atau menyuruh mama memejamkan matanya dan papa menuntunnya melangkah. Namun ternyata, papa hanya menyuruh mama berjalan tepat di belakang tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang. Uh ... sama sekali tidak romantis!

Dalam gelap, papa memberikan isyarat padaku agar menyangga kue tersebut di atas tanganku untuk mempersembahkannya pada mama. Aku mengerti. Aku segera melakukannya. Aku berdiri sembari menyangga kue itu dengan kedua tangan. Setelah aku dalam posisi siap, papa menggeser tubuhnya.

Sekarang mama melihatku. Lilin-lilin yang berpijar di atas kue adalah satu-satunya cahaya di dalam kegelapan pekat dalam ruangan ini. Dari balik lensa kacamata yang kupakai, aku dapat melihat mata mama berkaca-kaca. Papa ikut memposisikan dirinya berdiri di sampingku. Hingga ia juga dapat melihat mama yang kini mulai menangis. " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , mama," seruku bahagia.

Mama mengangguk. Kemudian menyeka buliran air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipinya. "Boleh aku tiup lilinnya sekarang?" kata mama.

Papa mengangguk. Namun sebelum mama melakukannya, aku segera menginterupsi. "Tunggu ... mama buat permohonan terlebih dulu dalam hati sebelum meniupnya. Bukankah seharusnya begitu, papa?"

"Hn," ujar papa ambigu.

Mama melengkungkan kurva di bibirnya kemudian mengangguk. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, menutup rapat-rapat kelopak mata. Setelah puluhan detik, ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya lantas meniup cahaya lilin-lilin itu dengan perlahan.

Dalam sekejap suasana menjadi gelap setelah mama berhasil meniup pijaran lilin-lilin itu seluruhnya. Namun papa segera berinisiatif memencet sakelar lampu sehingga kini ruangan di penuhi cahaya yang terang benderang. Aku meletakkan kue itu di atas meja, lantas mendudukkan diri dan mengajak serta mama juga. "Mama ... maaf ya, kami merayakan ulang tahun mama terlambat. Kami sengaja melakukannya, karena kami ingin menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk mama. Seperti halnya cinta terakhir ... itu lebih spesial daripada menjadi yang pertama, bukan?"

Mama mengerutkan keningnya, lantas melirik papa yang duduk di hadapan kami. Matanya sedikit menyipit. "Kau yang mengajarinya tentang ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya menerka-nerka.

Kepala papa menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku setuju dengan pemikirannya."

Mama tersenyum. Kemudian ia segera memelukku yang duduk di sampingnya. "Belajar cinta dari mana dan siapa, Sayang?" bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

Aku balas memeluk mama. "Dari analisisku sendiri, ma." Lantas melepasnya. "Oh, ya, mama ... aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Sepasang iris viridian mama tampak bercahaya. Ia terlihat senang. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tadi kuambil dari dalam kamar. "Semoga mama senang menerimanya," ucapku sembari menyerahkan kotak kecil tersebut ke tangan mama.

"Boleh mama buka sekarang hadiahnya?"

Aku membentuk lengkungan kurva tipis di bibir seraya menganggukkan kepala. Dengan segera mama pun membuka penutup kotak kecil itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam kotak hadiah yang kuberikan. Ia mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan raut mukanya pun kini berubah.

Mama tampak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa buku hadiah yang kuberi ternyata adalah buku album foto-foto mama di masa lalu. Di halaman pertama, diisi dengan sebuah foto mama bersama dengan Tim 7. Foto ketika mereka semua masih kecil, dan awal dibentuknya Tim 7 tersebut.

Mama melanjutkan membuka halaman kedua. Terdapat foto mama bersama dengan bibi Ino ketika mereka masih sangat imut-imut sebelum memasuki akademi. Keduanya tampak sangat lucu. Dan di halaman ketiga, adalah foto mama kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kakek Kizashi dan nenek Mebuki. Mama dipeluk dan ekspresinya tersenyum riang hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Mama mengacaknya. Ia langsung membuka halaman terakhir buku album itu. Seketika mata mama terlihat berkaca-kaca dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Foto terakhir itu menampilkan potret mama berada di atas ranjang menggendong seorang bayi, dan papa berdiri di sampingnya. Bayi yang digendong oleh mama itu adalah aku. Aku mendapatkan foto tersebut dari bibi Karin. Kata bibi Karin, mama melahirkanku di salah satu markas persembunyian Orochimaru yang dijaga olehnya. Bibi Karin mengubek-ubek banyak arsip ketika diam-diam aku datang menemuinya untuk memintanya memberiku foto kenangan yang ada hubungannya dengan mama dan papa. Setelah mencari lama, akhirnya ia menemukan foto berharga ini dari kamera yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Setelah foto ini dicuci, bibi Karin memberikan satu kopiannya untukku. Aku sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih.

Tangan mama mengelus foto itu dengan lembut. "Sarada ... dari mana kau mendapatkan semua foto-foto ini?"

"Hm ... aku mendapatkannya dari teman-teman mama. Meminjam foto-foto tersebut, lalu mencetak ulang untuk disimpan di album foto ini. Aku mengumpulkannya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Mama memelukku lagi. Kali ini pelukannya lebih erat. "Terima kasih, Sarada," ujarnya terharu.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Aku bahagia hadiahku dapat membuat mama senang. Tapi aku tak bisa berada dalam pelukan ini terlalu lama. Karena aku merasa sesak. "Ma, terlalu erat," kataku pelan.

Setelah terkekeh, mama melepasnya. "Maaf, Sayang." Lalu mama pindah posisi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping papa. "Jadi ... hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan untukku, Sasuke-kun?" tukasnya dengan nada merayu.

Papa melihat ke arahku, dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam khas Uchiha. _Ayolah, papa ... jangan sampai kau tidak memberikan mama hadiah!_ Papa berseringai. Kemudian ia merogoh ke saku yang ada di dalam jubahnya, lalu memberikannya ke tangan mama.

Seketika aku melotot. Bola mataku membesar melihat bunga mawar merah yang terbuat dari kaca, tanpa dibungkus dan ucapan selamat. Kemudian aku merotasikan arah pandangku pada mama yang tampak merona. Kedua pipinya bersemu dan ia segera memeluk papa dengan erat.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih, ini indah sekali ...," puji mama tulus.

Alisku mengernyit. Apa yang indah dari hiasan kaca yang menyerupai bentuk mawar merah ini? Aku akan memuji papa jika itu adalah mawar merah sungguhan. Namun ini hanya sebatas bunga mawar hiasan. Apa yang indah? Apanya?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura. Ini tidak akan layu."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih, kau romantis sekali." Mama memeluk papa sembari menatap hiasan kaca berbentuk bunga mawar di tangannya itu lekat-lekat.

 _Romantis? Romantis apanya?_

Aku memerhatikan keduanya. Mama yang memeluk papa. Sedang papa yang diam tak membalas. Mama berseri-seri, menatap dengan jatuh cinta pada bunga mawar merah hiasan pemberian papa. Papa yang diam-diam berseringai. Merasa senang hadiahnya ternyata berhasil membuat mama bahagia. Kemudian kurva bibirku melengkung ke bawah dengan sendirinya. Aku mengerti!

Kata 'selamat ulang tahun' saja sudah cukup karena papa adalah tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya dan hanya terfokus pada esensinya. Sekarang aku mengakuinya. Hiasan kaca berbentuk bunga mawar merah itu, memang lebih romantis dari sebatang mawar merah sungguhan. Sebatang bunga mawar merah sungguhan yang kelihatannya romantis, lama-lama akan layu. Sedangkan mawar hiasan yang kalah indah ini, tapi tidak akan pernah layu.

Aku paham bahwa romantis tidak harus selalu dengan ucapan cinta yang mesra-mesra. Romantis tidak harus selalu dengan bunga mawar merah sungguhan. Romantis tidak harus selalu dengan cokelat dan mengumbar kasih sayang. Mama dan papa membuat artian romantis dalam konteks yang berbeda. Romantis versi Uchiha. Romantis yang kadarnya pas dan tidak berlebihan. Romantis yang hanya dipahami oleh orang-orang yang menganut falsafah bahwa romantis bisa ditunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang dilakukan mayoritas pasangan. Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini.

 _Ya, papaku romantis! Memang romantis! Dan mama selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengerti dengan keromantisan yang dibuatnya. Aku menyangi keduanya. Mama dan papaku._

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

 **a/n** : birthday fict for uchiha sakura. tadinya mau bikin fict yang cuma sekitar 2k words, ternyata jatuhnya malah jadi dua kali lipat. saya memang susah nulis pendek. terima kasih sudah baca. semoga suka :"))

berkenan review? :"))

sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
